The beginning of Cortez
by Ghost tiger
Summary: Cortez has to protect his parents but he might need a little help.Sorry but there is alot of sticky words. ch.4 Cortez the battle commander.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Timesplitters

Andre found himself feeling uneasy in the temple. The squad in which he was with was checking out this tourist spot for anything out of place. There has been many reports of people who came here but never returned.

Sensing something, Andre started to shake slightly. Danger is coming closer, he thought to himself. He stopped for a breath to regain his nerves. From behind, the silence was broken when he heard a light moan. Not ready to disappear in the temple Andre lifted his rifle and quickly twisted around ready to shoot anything in sight.

"BOO!"

Seeing something directly in his face, Andre screamed " AHHHHHHHH" and fell back on his butt.

He looked up to see his close friend Reuben with a very stupid grin of satisfaction. "You ok, you big chicken?" Reuben managed to say right before he burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing but felt like hours for Andre, Reuben finally finished laughing and wiped the tears off his face and only said a few words. "Sorry. HAD to do it"  
Andre was angry for a second but then thought that he would do the same thing. So he started chuckling at himself.

Reuben who is already walking ahead stopped and said. "You coming?" I ran up beside him and asked. "Where to?" He replied "Saria found a secret opening near that weird statue. She really found the opening by accident but we'll give her the credit."

The two friends finally reached the other soldiers. Andre greeted "Hey guys" but he was only greeted with a swift blow to the back of his head.

Saria growled "And one girl" Andre sighed and lead the group down the stairs. He turned on his shoulder flashlight, lifted his rifle and carefully stepped down the stairs with the squad right on his tail. When they reached the bottom Saria switched on her nightvison googles and did a one-eighty degree scan of the room. She gave the signal to advance slowly, so the other five troopers moved forward. Saria saw something in the corner of her eye and shouted "Freeze everyone!" At the 'f' of freeze Andre was a rock. Saria told him to move back three steps back and with no complaints. She lifted her gun and shot at the ground where Andre was just about to step. At first nothing happened and Reuben called her crazy under his breath but he was proven wrong when a log tied to vines swung down right in front of Reuben almost crushing him into a pancake. Saria giggled and mumbled

"Told ya" under her breath. Saria once again scanned the room and saw torches on the walls. She walked towards the wall and asked for a lighter. When someone's lighter was tossed, she caught it and lit the torch then the rest of the torches. Everyone gasped at the size of the room. Andre thought this room in the temple looked more liked a hangar than a secret room at the bottom of a temple. Reuben looked around at the walls to see a painting of people being killed by some sort of creature. Everyone was pretty creeped out by painting but a low growl coming from the stairs they just came from. 

They continued down the room in groups because the growl freaked them all out except Reuben who never heard the growl over his walkmen. The growl that came from the stairs was heard again but closer, so just dismissing the noise to animals they continued. After awhile of walking they had reached the other side of the room to find what looked like a slot to fit a hand .

"ooookayyyy" Said Andre when he saw the hand print. Andre's thoughts raced as he slowy placed his hand on the handprint. When his hand was on the print for a second the paintings around the room lit up in a weird blue glow. The creatures in the paintings were moving. 

"Crap," said Steven as he aimed his Desert Eagle towards the painting. "I think we should get outta here. What do you think Reuben?"

"Nananana dance dance" Reuben sang and totally oblivious to what was happening.

Saria sighed and turned to the problem ahead. She decided to fire at the paintings with her M-16. She aimed the gun at one of the creatures in the paintings and fired thirteen rounds with no prevail. The creature looked at Saria and walked towards the holes she just put in the wall then started clawing the inside of the painting.

"Umm...I think we should take our leave." Said Andre.

They turned and ran back but Andre stopped dead when he spotted a person with their head down a few feet in front of the stairs.

"Hey are you one of the missing people." asked Reuben, who finally firgured out what is happening.

After hearing him, the person lifted his head. The squad gasped. In front of them was a person with blood red eyes and who was missing a piece of his neck. The mystery man moaned a little and began to limp toward Andre who immediately started freaking out and shouting, "Can I shoot him?"

"No! Freeze! We'll help you!" Capt. Night replied.

But as the man didn't stop advancing towards Andre, Capt. Night changed his mind.

"Fire at will and keep moving!"

Andre didn't think twice and pulled the trigger, shooting the man's chest. Nothing happened. Andre fired again and again yet nothing was stopping the man from continuing.  
"THE HEAD! Shoot it in the head!" yelled Saria.  
Hearing her, Andre fired three rounds into the man's head, spraying blood and grey matter. (editer's note...YUCK!)

They continued up the stairs and heard gun shots at the top of the stairs. They had reached the top of the staircase to see a bald man with googles on killing more of those things.

" Help him! " Ordered Capt.Night

They started firing at those creatures until all of them were dead(er). The bald man looked at Andre and Saria and said. " Mom...Dad? " 

------------------------------------------------------------

Please review if anyone is reading this.

I will continue this even if there isn't anyone reading because The Timesplitter series ROCKS. (Well to my mind) 


	2. THE GATHERING OF SOME

Guess what I think I'm the first one to put a second chapter on his story in timesplitters.I ROCK!

Please read and review.

* * *

The bald-man stepped over the dead corpses layed in front of him. 

"Who are you?" Ordered Capt. Night

" I'm Sgt. Cortez of the space marines. " replied Cortez." Andre, Saria...you two have to come with me. "

"What! No way. We never separate our troops and we don't know you. " Yelled Reuben.

" All right all of you come. We have to leave before the timesplitters get through the portal. Plus those zombies aren't going to help. " Said Cortez.

" Then you what the hell is happening? Asked Saria.

" Yeah and if you come with me I'll tell what's going on then I won't fade into nothing-ness. "Responded Cortez.

He turned around and started walking then Andre saw Cortez's Plasma auto-Rifle straped to his back. He also saw Cortez's dual sci-fi handguns and was amazed.

"What are those weapons?" Questioned Andre.

Cortez smiled and thought _'I hoped they would ask that_.' He flipped out the handguns while a huge smile crawled on his face.

" This are sci-fi hand--" He was stopped by a corpse that fell fom the ceiling. Cortez continued. "Perfect!"

He pointed the sc-fi handguns, smiled and fired causing massive light to comming from the end almost ripping the zombie to piece leaving the troops in awe.

"WHAT THE ...CRAP was that?" Said all the troops at the same time. ( which I now know is almost impossible)

"Wait until you see the Plasma auto-rifle in action which will happen in 5,4,3,2,1."

Then berserker-splitters started charging out of the stairway growling, hissing all the way. Cortez brought out his auto-rifleand opened fire killing most. One tried to tackle him but he quickly darted to the left and shot a bullet into the brain. The troops opened fire on the last splitter standing. They wasted rounds over rounds of ammo but it wasn't dieing, it was just keeping it still for a bit until Cortez finished it.

"This way!" Yelled Cortez.

" But that way is a deadend." Said Reuben.

" I know but we need backup." Cortez cheerfully said.

They ran down the temples halls dispatching anything that got in their way.The groupran into a fork in the raod and Cortez said. " Right."

"Why right?"Asked Andre.

Coretz sighed then continued "Because there is aass full of zombies left."

"How do you know?" Grilled Andre.

Cortez said in anger. "Umm I don't know maybe because all the blood in the hall you moron plus I've don-. " but he stopped leaving Andre very puzzled.

"Just move!" Saira said.

Continuing down the halls Cortez looked back to see lots of zombies comming their way.

"Speed it up!" He yelled. They started running as fast as they could go.

"Oh shit!" Said Capt. Night. as they reached the deadend.

"Sgt. use your fancy guns to kill them all." Said Reuben.

"Nah, you can take them." Answered Cortez as he looked at his watch.

They started firing at the waves and waves of zombies while Cortez sat on the ground whistling.

"You better stand back. Trust me." Said Cortez.

They stood near the wall and comtinued firing butthe zombies just kept comming closer then closer.

Cortez started counting down again. "5.4.3.2.1"

* * *

1960's 

_'This is going to be a hard mission._' Harry Tipper thought to himself. He rised his gun preparing the greatest battle of his life. He lefted his foot then kicked down the door. What he saw was a disco dance floor with many people dancing.

" It's now time to get jiggy with it...wait no,I have to wait for 'Spaceman'. " Harry said to himself.

He walked to the bar and ordered a drink. A women walked up to him and said. " Can you buy me a drink pretty boy?"

"No, I'm a one women man so you look for another sap." Harry said alittle rudely.

He waited for an hour until he finally gave up so he walked to the dance were a hand grapped him and pulled him back. He pointed his his gun at his attacker.

"Can you please take the gun outta my face?" Asked Cortez.

"Oh Spaceman.ok.Why did you call me here?"

"I need your help to help save my parent.when you go through the time portal shoot the things that the girl with teddybear napsack. Oh your going to need this shotgun and machine guns."

"Ok ready." Said Harry.

He was amazed when a time portal opened up in front of him.He touched it then jumped back.

"Spaceman that lighty thingy is really cold."

Cortez just sighed then push Harry Tipper in the portal.

* * *

1990's

Jo-Beth Casey sat on her chair across from her 'friend' Sally. Who was a blonde and never stops talking.

"And the I had to return the new scarf because it was too tight." Said Sally.

Casey groaned from this stupid comment. Just to get her out of the room she said." Could you make some Kool-Aid the packets are in the cupboard."

_'How did I meet a dope like Sally.Man, I miss Cortez. He was cool and not an idiot...well when he said "Time to Split!" that was dumb.'_

Then out of nowhere cortez walked out of another portal and tapped Jo-Beth on the back causing her turn around then kick him square in the nuts...again.

She nocticed it was Cortez and she said. "SORRY I DID IT AGAIN!"

He slowly got up and said. "It's ok but I need your help i-." He was cut off by. "Yes , Yes I'll help you!"

"Why so eager?" Asked Cortez but then he heard Sally saying something.

" I can't make the Kool-Aid.8 cups of water don't fit in those little packets."

Cortez lift an eye brow then said. " I see, Ok your going through that portal but there will be zombies as soon as you get there. Don't worry I will be there plus others. ok?"

She grabbed her old shotgun and ran into the portal.

* * *

(I think) 2400's

"You got me a robot!" said the general but then asecondCortez came through the time portal.

"What the hell!" Said the first Cortez.

"I need R110" Said Cortez

"Sure." Said Cortez as the other Cortez jumped through the portal with a robot in tow.

(I know this one was short but hey I'm only 13 so I getting bored fast, NOT.

* * *

1920's

CaptainAsh was smoking his new favorite pipe since his other one was blown away by a sniper. He sat on a lawn chair watching Jungle queen playing the children. Jungle queenlooked at him and he smiled at her.

"I'm going to the washroom." Said Ash as he walked up and away.

He walked down the halls of his mansion until he opened the door to the bathroom but there was a time portal in jumped out of it making Ash scream like a girl.

"Oh you young whipper snapper. How you are my good boy. ( I'm not good atthe wayhow theenglish talk."

"I'm great but I need your help with saving my parents-to-be." Said cortez.

"I sure will because without your help, I wouldn't be a parent either."

"Good but when you go through that portel shoot the zombies k."

"Alright but I'm getting my good guns." Said Ash ashe left then came back with guns comming frommachine guns tohandguns.He jumped in very fast.

* * *

2050's

Amy Chen straped a rope to herself perparing to jump down, knock out some guards then place the bomb on the roof. She jumped off the roof but somethinggrapped her leg. She startedkicking on the person who had her leg. She looked up and said. "Cortez?"

"I need your help." He said.

"I can'tI have to blowthe shit outta this building."

"Arghh." Cortez said as he grabbed the bombthen throw down the ledge.

"We are all dead when that bomb goes off."

"Go through the time portal and help me. There will be zombies but I plus others will be there and I'll be right behind you.

"Okay!" She says.

He gives her some guns then she goes through into the past.

* * *

Like I said before I'm done a chapter 2 weeeeeeeeee.

Please review when you read this. I'll give more blonde jokes at the end of next chapter here.

Just so you know I don't own Timesplitters future perfect but I will 12 Aug. Then I will write many Timesplitters fanfiction.

**Timesplitter is the way to go baby!**


	3. the some attack

This is Chapter 3. OHHH YA

Please review this when done reading.

There might be some spoilers from timesplitters future perfect story line and character bios.

Disclaimer: I do not own timesplitters or any of the...300 characters I think.

-  
As the zombies walked or crawled towards Cortez, the troops were fighting with all they had. The only problem was ammo was running very low.

Saria screamed as she throw his gun on the floor. "I'm out!"

"Same here. " Andree said with alot of worry in his voice

"You going to help us?" Asked Capt. Night.

"Nah...your ok." Said Cortez calmly before saying 5. The zombies inched closer.  
4. Reuben ran out of ammo. 3. One of the zombies grapped Steven and ripped som flesh from the neck.(Ouch)  
2.Capt. Night was the only person with rounds.  
1.Capt. Night Ran out of bullets while Andre grabbed Cortez and punched him in the gut but nothing barely felt it.

Just as everyone give up(not Cortez)a bright light opened up from the roof. They looked up as shotgun peered through the bright light followed by a teenage girl. She saw the zombies and started firing shells even before she fell down getting a perfect landing. She continued firing shells into zombies then Cortez opened fire with his Plasma auto-rifle. They were still looking at the as a leg came out followed by Harry Tipper but his landing was...well, he landed on his ass and laughed a bit before seeing the undead. The rest of the troops were still watching the portel when a butt load of weapon from the 1920's crashed towards the ground. Ash lifted two trench guns then fired upon the living dead.

"Just like old time huh. Killing zombies I mean." Said Casey

" OHH Yeah" Answered Coretz.

A laser zoomed out from the portal and through dead man's head. A robot jumped down from the portal and landed on the ground leaving 3 foot deep prints behind than started firing at the zombies. About 20 rounds burst out of the portal and into a undead's chest. Amy Chen followed by another Cortez fell out of the portal. Amy Went straight for Steve who was laying on the floor beside capt. Night. She studied the flesh wound and withdrew a injector. She shot 2 darts into him then stood and fired three darts into a zombies resulting a in blast of blood that hurt any undead around. The two Cortez's were now finishing off any left over zombies. After they were done the seven new people reloaded their weapona and walked towards the tropps.

"O.K. first thing Who are you? Second thing how the hell did you do that? Third thing what is the lighty glowly thingy?" Asked Capt. Night.

" Well, it's like this. That girl with the teddybear napsack is Jo-Beth Casey. She helped me fight zome zombies before. The english man is Captain Ash. We were on the island that was bombed into nothing-ness by the british navy." Said future Cortez.

"Wait that can't be right. I heard of Ash and he was alive during the 1920's. So how can he be here now?" Said Reuben.

I'm gettting there. but-" He was cut off by Harry who wanted to say his own name.

"Have any of you heard of Khallos?" Asked Tipper

"Yeah, he was a dictator in the 1960's but he was stopped by detective Tipper."

"I'll give you 3 guess on who I am."

" You mean you are the famous Harry Tipper but you don't look a age over 30." Said Andre.

"I"M GETTING THERE or he's getting there! That tinman is R-110. A human killer that I reprogrammed. The Amy Chen is one with the kickass injector." Said Past Cortez.

The future Cortez said " We have to get out of this temple."

"Bye." Said past Cortez.

"Where go you going?"Asked Saria.

"Through the portal, cya." Said Cortez as he jumped into the time portal to help the newpast Cortez by getting theheroes to help.

They started walking through the halls of the temple to find the way out. They went along way until they found the steps that lead towards out of the creepy temple. When reached the exit Cortez lifted his plasma auto-rifle just in case but it was the smart thing to do because out of nowhere8 splitters jumped at the group.

"Suckers!" Said Cortez as pushed down on the trigger.

R-110and Harry Tipper were firing on 1 splitter while Ash and Amy Chenfiredon a other. Cortez and Jo-Bethwere shootingat the other six. When all the splitters were dead (after a alot of bullets) Cortez lowered his rifle and lifted the his arm showing his temperal uplink.

"What's that?" Asked Reuben

"Just so you this is thing that saved your lives. This uplink is the only that let's me travel through time."

"Time travel is not possible." Said Saria

"Then how did I know that were zombies down the hall or my friends would come and that other Cortez.." Said Cortez

He looked down at the uplinkand said "This isn't good. My uplink is broken from one of the zombies when you first saw me. I need to get you to our rebel base but when we go in the portal I don't know when we will be. We have to because this temple it about to be a hanger for the timesplitters.Are you sure?"

"I know I'm ready." Said Jo-Beth

"You got my trust, Spaceman." said Harry.

"I know I will follow you anywhere." Said Captain Ash.

Amy was giggling becuase Harry was calling Cortez 'spaceman then she said. "I will side as long as you need my help. hehehaha...Spaceman. "

"At your Command." Said R-110.

The troops looked confused at first then remembered what Cortez said That more of those creatures were comming, so they hadno complaints.

Cortez pushed a button of the uplink but the thing gave out some sparks then opened the portal. They all rushed in quickly. They looked around and saw pipes, neon lights and steel. Cortez looked at a symbol at was an a door and recognized it.

"He said " NO!"

-  
Like a said before please review.

I'm thinking of writing another story 


	4. Cortez's battle fleet

I don't not own timesplitters but I think Free Radical owns Timesplitters.

This is chapter 4.

Thanks Rock Raider for the reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Cortez started typing buttons on his uplink trying to open a another portal out of here while everyone else looked around at the future of humans.

"Wow! This is amazing but I have a question. Where are we?" Said Amy Chen.

"This is the 8th fleet of the Earth's space Academy. The fleet commander is Candi Skyler but on her first patrol the Koozer Mox completely destroyed the fleet, She was not ready for the attack. The attack starts in 5 minutes if my clock is correct. " Said R-110

"5 MINUTES! We are screwed!" yelled Reuben as he started sweating a river.

" No we're not, let's go!" Said Cortez while pulling out his sci-fi handgun.

They ran down corridors without a hitch until they got near the bridge then things got messy. A guard saw Cortez and started blasting at him but Cortez's training was too much for the simple guard becuase just dodged the lasers beams by doing a huge backflip and shooting at the same time hitting the guard.

"Sweet, how did you do that?" Said Jo-Beth

"We are in spaceship. Gravity is weaker here." Said Cortez.

After he said that everyone started doing flips and jumps until they again ran down the corridors shooting any guard in the way. They blew down the door and when Candi heard that she turned around to see a small metal sphere bounce in. All the control men jumped for cover but the sphere just released smoke.

Candi watched as more guards walked into the smoke to confront whatever was in there but she heard thumps then a guard flew out followed by the rest of the guards.

Cortez stepped out the cover of the smoke and said. "We are taking the ship to...believe this or not save this whole fleet. Candi outta the way!"

"No! I just became the fleet commander." Said Candi.

"Wait I have something that will help." Said Jo-beth as she pulled out a roll of duct tape from her pocket.She wrapped up Candi in duct tape before getting up.

"1 minute and 57 seconds until ambush." Said R-110.

"Ok we need to hurry. R-110 you take the helm and who here knows how to drive a mad-dog class ship?" Said Cortez

"I do." Amy chen answered

"O.k. Amy your with me. We're going to to take the ship and kicksome Koozer ass while the rest of you take to the turrets."

Jo-Beth sat in the turret sit and said. "Taste the skill that is video games!"

Cortez and Amy ran into the hanger, they ran into the mad-dog ship andhe said. "This is the sameship class that I used to steal the time crystals. You drive and I'll take the gunners."

They flew out at the same time as the Koozers began their attack. Amy's flying skills were as good as Cortez's shooting skills. They flew straight through the battle lines of the Koozer. Amy was looking at all the controls and decided to press one of them. Then the ship fired 26 missiles at the Koozer battleship. It didn't destroy the ship but it did make a huge hole but Amy didn't pull up instead she flew right into the hole she made. She turned the ship around so Cortez's turret was facing the front.

"Time to make the FAT LADY SING!" Said Cortez as he pull the trigger causing the gun to fire destorying everything near.

Meanwhile...

R-110 was driving the mothership of the 8th fleet. Harry was having a hard time trying hit Koozer starfighterswhile Jo-Beth was hitting everything in sight. Captain and other troops were doing ok but the starfighters were too small. R-110 heard the complaining so turned the ship to the side.

"I see why he's doing that now. HIT THE BATTLESHIPS! Screamed Reuben.

Everyone heard and opened fire upon the Koozers ships. The rest of the fleet followed the suit and turned to it's side and started firing at the battleships.

On the intercom a voice said. "The Koozer mothership has gone rouge and is attacking the other Koozers battleships."

When they heard that all they could think of'Cortez'. They were right because at the bridge of the Koozer was Cortez and Amy. Right behind them was the crashed ship Mad-Dog. Since they didn't know buttons to press they were pressing everything at random. After a while of fighting the rest of the Koozer ships retreated.

Cortez and Amy Chen actived the self-destruct then boarded the Mad-Dog again and flew away from the battleship as it blow up. Everyone thought the space battle was done when the biggest time portal opened up and a Timesplitter mothership came out.( It looks like the mothership in timesplitters future )

Hundreds of'splitters fighters charged atthe 8th fleet.


End file.
